Once in a Lifetime
by JetfireSkyfire
Summary: What would you do if you found yourself cuffed to some unknown person? Haruka doesn't know what to do with Japan but when civil war breaks out in many places in Japan, what's going to happen and who else shows up? rated T for violence.


Song belongs to HSM2

* * *

><p>When Haruka woke up, she found herself cuffed to someone…someone she didn't know.<p>

"You're awake," the person said.

"How'd we get here?" Haruka asked.

"Where _**is**_ here?" the other asked.

Both stood up.

Just then, a curtain was raised and lights flashed on the two.

They cover their eyes until adjusted to the light before facing each other.

Haruka looked up at the other for he's taller than her.

The guy wore white and gold clothes and black shoes and has black hair and big brown eyes that appeared to have no pupil.

He looked at her.

She is wearing the guy uniform for Mugen Academy and her hair is a dirty blonde and short, like a guy's.

However, her eyes are blue and unlike his, appear to have a pupil.

"And now, Kiku Honda and Haruka Tenoh with their act of singing," someone said.

"Oh no, you misunderstand. I don't sing…I can't," Haruka said and turned to the crowd.

"You have to anyway," the person spoke up.

"It's quite easy actually," Kiku whispered in her ear. "I'll start."

_[Kiku]  
>Once in a lifetime<br>Means there's no second chance  
>So I believe that you and me<br>Should grab it while we can  
><em>

He has a great voice and Haruka found herself singing along._  
><em>

_[Haruka]  
>Make it last forever<br>And never give it back  
><em>

This was a surprise. She didn't know she _**could**_ sing._  
><em>

_[Kiku]  
>It's our turn and I'm loving where we're at<em>

_[Both]_  
><em>Because this moment's really all we have<em>

_[Kiku]_  
><em>Every day<em>  
><em>Of our lives,<em>

_[Haruka]_  
><em>Wanna find you there,<em>  
><em>Wanna hold on tight<em>

_[Kiku]_  
><em>Gonna run<em>

_[Both]_  
><em>While we're young<em>  
><em>And keep the faith<em>

_[Kiku]_  
><em>Every day<em>

_[Both]_  
><em>From right now,<em>  
><em>Gonna use our voices and scream out loud<em>

_[Haruka]_  
><em>Take my hand<em>

_[Kiku]_  
><em>Together we<em>  
><em>Will celebrate,<em>

_[Haruka]_  
><em>Celebrate<em>

_[Both]_  
><em>Oh, every day<em>

_[Haruka]_  
><em>They say that you should follow<em>

_[Kiku]_  
><em>And chase down what you dream,<em>

_[Haruka]_  
><em>But if you get lost and lose yourself<em>

_[Kiku]_  
><em>What does it really mean?<em>

_[Haruka]_  
><em>No matter where we're going,<em>

_[Kiku]_  
><em>Ooo, yeah<em>

_It starts from where we are_

_[Both]_  
><em>There's more to life when we listen to our hearts<em>  
><em>And because of you,<em>  
><em>I've got the strength to start<em>

_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Every day_  
><em>Of our lives,<em>  
><em>Wanna find you there<em>

_[Haruka]_

_wanna hold on tight  
><em>

_[Both]_

_Gonna run  
>While we're young<br>And keep the faith._

_Every day_

_[Kiku]_  
><em>From right now,<em>

_[Both]_  
><em>Gonna use our voices and scream out loud<em>  
><em>Take my hand<em>  
><em>Together we<em>  
><em>Will celebrate,<em>

_[Haruka]_  
><em>Oh, everyday<em>

_[Kiku]_  
><em>We're taking it back,<em>  
><em>We're doing it here<em>  
><em>Together!<em>

_[Haruka]_  
><em>It's better like that,<em>  
><em>And stronger now<em>  
><em>Than ever!<em>

_[Both]_  
><em>We're not gonna lose<em>  
><em>'Cause we get to choose<em>  
><em>That's how it's gonna be!<em>

_[Kiku]_  
><em>Every day<em>  
><em>Of our lives,<em>

_[Haruka]_  
><em>Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight<em>

_[Kiku]_  
><em>Gonna run<em>  
><em>While we're young<em>

_[Both]_  
><em>And keep the faith<em>  
><em>Keep the faith!<em>

_[Kiku, Haruka, all]_  
><em>Every day<em>  
><em>Of our lives,<em>  
><em>Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight<em>  
><em>Gonna run<em>  
><em>While we're young<em>  
><em>And keep the faith<em>

_Every day_  
><em>From right now,<em>  
><em>Gonna use our voices and scream out loud<em>  
><em>Take my hand<em>  
><em>Together we<em>  
><em>Will celebrate,<em>

_Every day!_  
><em>Live every day!<em>  
><em>Every day!<em>  
><em>Love every day!<em>  
><em>Every day!<em>  
><em>Live every day!<em>  
><em>Every day!<em>  
><em>Love every day!<em>  
><em>Every day!<em>  
><em>Every day!<em>  
><em>Every day!<em>  
><em>Every day!<em>  
><em>Every day!<em>  
><em>Every day!<em>  
><em>Every day.<em>  
><em>Every day!<em>  
><em>Every day!<em>  
><em>Every day!<em>  
><em>Every day!<em>  
><em>Every day!<em>  
><em>Every day!<em>  
><em>Every day.<em>

Once the song was over, the crowd cheered for the two and Haruka smiled.

Kiku just had the same blank face he usually has.

Soon, it was time to see who came in which place, first, second, and third.

Haruka and Kiku were waiting in back, trying to find the key to the cuff that held them together.

To put it simple, they couldn't find the key.

"Oh man!" Haruka groaned. "How are we going to get free?"

"I have no idea," was Kiku's response.

They faintly heard a voice say, "And now, in first place, Kiku Honda and Haruka Tenoh!"

Sighing, Haruka went to the stage, dragging Kiku with her.

When that was said and done, they left and managed to find their way to Tokyo, where Haruka lived with her friends, girlfriend, and adopted daughter.

Once they got to where they needed to be, someone with almost shoulder length black-purple hair and purple eyes glomped Haruka and said, "Haruka-papa!"

Smiling, Haruka hugged the small girl, bringing Kiku's arm up as well, and said, "Hey there Hotaru."

Hotaru saw Kiku and stared at him.

"Who's he?" She asked.

"Hm?" Haruka looked over her shoulder at him.

"Oh, just some guy I wound up cuffed to," was the answer.

"I do have a name you know," Kiku said. "It's –"

He didn't have a chance to say his name because there was an explosion and a building was knocked down.

The three turned to where it came from, Kiku pressing a hand to his forehead and looking at the red area when he pulled his hand away.

"This is bad," Kiku said.

"Tell me about it," Haruka said.

Many more places are attacked, not just in Tokyo, and Kiku's in a bad shape: beaten, bloody, and bruised.

He falls to one knee, causing both Haruka and Hotaru to look at him.

He looks up at them with a 'help me' look on his face.

Haruka kneels to his level.

"Is there someone you want me to call?"

Nodding once, he told them who to call and gave her the phone number, which she called on her cell.

When he answered, she didn't expect him to have a gruff, German accented voice and to speak English.

"Hello," he said.

She knew how to speak English, a lot.

"Hi, is this Ludwig Beilschmidt?" Haruka asked, in English of course.

"Yes. Might I ask who this is and why are you calling?" Ludwig asked her.

"This is Haruka Tenoh. I'm here with a Kiku Honda and he's in a pretty bad shape," She told him.

However, she barely heard the other whisper, "Japan!"

He did speak up though, saying, "I'll be there," before hanging up.

Closing her cell, she told them what he told her.

It wasn't long before Beilschmidt arrived, along with someone not much shorter them him that has brown hair and is holding a cat.

The brunette is almost immediately at Kiku's side and kneeling by him.

"Japan, hey, what happened?" he asked in English, despite his Italian accent.

Haruka tilted her head when the brunette called Kiku Japan.

"Itary?" Japan asked, obviously in English, and struggled to look at him.

"C-civir war has started in my country."

As soon as that came out of Japan's mouth, Haruka's and Italy's eyes widened.

"Civil war?" Beilschmidt asked.

Japan would've looked up at him, if he could.

When he tried, he ended up falling into Italy's grip.

"Yes Germany. Civir war," came Japan's weak response.

"What's going on Haruka-papa?" Hotaru asked, not knowing what's going on.

Looking at the young girl, Haruka says, in Japanese, "He says civil war's started."

Hotaru's eyes widened. "Something must be done about it then."

"I agree," Haruka said with a nod before turning back to the others.

"Italy and I will stay here while you and Hotaru go and try and stop the fighting," Haruka said before translating it for Hotaru.

"How come you're staying here?" Italy asked.

Lifting up one arm, Haruka showed that she and Japan are cuffed together.

"I guess that would explain it," Germany said and indicated to Hotaru that they should get going.

The two set out while Italy and Haruka stayed behind with the severely injured Japan.


End file.
